Are You Lonesome Tonight?
by ImaginedInsanity
Summary: Dave heads to Scandals for the first time since... Sebastian is dancing with him and buying him drinks... And he happens to have his own engraved key to the back room... Smut and language.


**Hi everyone! I started this as a little drabble thing on Tumblr, but I quite liked the way it turned out, so I'm posting it here too :)**

Dave didn't think he had ever felt so horny in his whole life. Not even the day he had slushied Kurt and his nipples had been clear and peaked through the wet translucent fabric. He didn't know why he was here, drinking and dancing with Sebastian when he could have been with Kurt at the fashion show. He'd declined because Blaine was Kurt's date and there was nothing worse than being the third wheel, let alone being the third wheel to your crush and his boyfriend. So Dave had come to Scandals for the first time since he'd seen Kurt there.

Sebastian practically lived at the place (he saw him go behind the bar and pour his own drink and the bartender merely laughed at him and swiped him with a tea-towel) and he'd fixed Dave with his prowling gaze the second he'd walked in the door.

"Sorry I called you Liberace and told you to stay in the closet," Sebastian breathed heavily, "Dance with me."

Dave had been pulled onto the dance floor and there he had stayed, drinks being pushed into his hand by Sebastian even though he never left him once. They didn't talk, just pushed their hips together and wrapped their arms around each other's unfamiliar forms and moved.

"Fuck me," Sebastian breathed heavily in Dave's ear as he pressed their hips together for the umpteenth time on the dance floor. "I want you to hold me against the wall and fuck into me."

Dave stilled, looking ridiculously out of place in the crowd of writhing, dancing, touching men and the loud disco music that was playing.

"What?" he demanded and Sebastian whined as he pulled away.

"Put your cock to good use, Paddington," he purred, "I'm begging you for it."

Dave looked at Sebastian cautiously but then Sebastian's lips were on his, and he was letting out moans that he usually only made on his own when he knew his dad was out and he had his bedroom to himself. It was his first real kiss with a guy, not counting Kurt (but somehow, Dave always _did_ count Kurt) and it was needy and frustratingly short.

"I… _haven't_…" Dave whispered brokenly. _Urgently_. It was so important for Sebastian to know this information.

Sebastian's eyes widened in mild surprise and the song changed. _Are you Lonesome Tonight_? Dave pulled away as the people around them formed couples and kissed, swaying softly to the song. Sebastian pulled him back firmly. He practically refused to look at Dave, just moved close to him and moved their arms awkwardly until he had his arms around Dave's shoulders and Dave's rested just above his belt.

"Why not?" he asked finally.

Dave took a while to think about his answer.

"Haven't found the right guy," he settled on, finally.

"Bull," Sebastian scoffed, "Any guy can be the right guy for sex, he just needs a working dick or a willing hole." Dave cringed at the crudeness and Sebastian looked mildly amused. "You mean you haven't been in love with them."

"I've been in love," Dave protested.

"With _Kurt_," Sebastian scoffed, "And he and Blaine are pretty much a done deal. Sorry, kid." Sebastian didn't look sorry at all. "Love's overrated."

"Have you ever been in love?" Dave countered with just a hint of genuine curiosity.

"Yes. Now fuck me," Sebastian replied shortly.

"When?" Dave pried.

"He doesn't care about me," Sebastian scoffed, "He loves someone else and I just have to try to be okay with that. And I will be. If you fuck me."

Dave wondered briefly if he was talking about Blaine, then shook it off. "Where?" he asked and Sebastian's eyebrows flew up in surprise and his lips curled in a strangely triumphant smile.

"Back room. I have a key," Sebastian pulled it out of his pocket and jingled it beneath Dave's nose.

"How do you have a key?" Dave asked in amazement.

"Owner is my godfather," Sebastian said matter-of-factly. "We doing this?"

Dave gulped and Sebastian licked his lips seductively.

"Yes," Dave blurted abruptly.

Sebastian nodded, smile missing, and led the way to a small back room, opened it with his key and revealed a stripper pole, a couch and a small bed. Sebastian locked the door behind them and turned the dial on the door that reminded Dave of the ones on toilet cubicles.

"Occupied," Sebastian smirked and pulled Dave towards him.

"Wouldn't your godfather be upset about you having sex in here?" Dave panted, suddenly very unable to breathe deeply.

"Why do you think I have my own key, Dave?" Sebastian said pointedly, "It's even engraved. '_Happy fucking, to my favourite godson_.'"

"Your dad?" Dave tried again for a clue, any clue, that there was someone who cared about Sebastian.

"Buys me condoms in bulk. Keeps telling me not to get anyone pregnant. Guess the gods are in my favour, huh?" Sebastian winked and kissed Dave finally, whining in relief.

"Your Dad… Oh god… Doesn't know?" Dave managed brokenly, mostly through kisses.

"He knows. He just doesn't mention it in public. And I only ever see him at functions and in his office. Shut up and kiss me!" Sebastian bit out.

Dave growled in frustration and slammed Sebastian against the door with the force of his kiss. Sebastian hissed but seemed to enjoy it because his hands went to Dave's ass immediately, squeezing him. Dave groaned at the simple feel of someone touching him; wanting him.

"Gonna fuck you," he ground out, grinning as Sebastian gasped and rocked forwards.

Dave felt Sebastian grind his hips forward and was suddenly made aware of just how hard he was against his thigh. If Dave had been unsure that he was gay in any way, it was confirmed as his own cock twitched painfully. Sebastian ran a hand down his chest as he kissed him hard. The assuredness of his touch was reassuring. Sebastian knew what he was doing. Sebastian would tell him what to do.

Dave was dizzy and the air was too thick. He didn't know whether it was the alcohol or the lust, but he couldn't focus on anything but the taste and feel of Sebastian's body and the sound of Sebastian's breaths and moans.

"You need to touch me now," Sebastian instructed impatiently, fisting a hand in Dave's shirt.

"Where?" Dave panted.

"Where do you think?" Sebastian scoffed and reached up to drag one of Dave's hands down to the bulge at the front of his pants. Dave had trouble breathing and gave a shudder and his hand gave an involuntary squeeze.

"Fuck!" Sebastian hissed and his head tipped back with a thud against the wood of the door.

Dave palmed him automatically, all the time thinking of nothing but how strange it was to move his hand like this but not feel any pleasure like he did to himself. Sebastian must have realised that Dave was thinking too much, because his dexterous fingers traced their way to the button on Dave's jeans, unbuttoning, unzipping and hand sliding over the top of Dave's underwear.

"You're _huge_," Sebastian said in awe. "_Fuck_, you're huge…"

Dave didn't know whether to take it as a compliment or not so he just pressed Sebastian back against the door and kissed him fervently, rutting against Sebastian's hand as he traced around the head of his cock through his underwear.

Someone was touching him. _There_. Someone had his cock in their hand and was tracing the veins with a short fingernail through the fabric.

"Sebastian!" Dave ground out, hips suddenly bucking as Sebastian's fingers began to creep under the waistband. "_Yes!_"

"Can I blow you?" Sebastian pleaded desperately, "Please? I've never had one this big."

Dave felt his brain short-circuit. He swore he heard a sizzling sound in his brain.

"Do it," he heard himself order and pulled Sebastian away from the door to sit on the couch. He pushed Sebastian to his knees in front of him on the floor and shucked his pants and underwear down to his ankles unceremoniously.

Sebastian studied his cock with a sort of awe. He mouth was open slightly and he mouthed something indistinguishable as he stared. He licked his lips.

Dave had never really cared about how big his dick was. He knew it wasn't small but he was a big guy and it was proportionate. It wasn't like he spent his time in the locker room comparing other guys junk. That's how you get found out. So Dave had only ever seen other dicks on porn really. And he seemed pretty average with most of those guys.

"You have a _porn_ dick," Sebastian whispered reverently, "_Fuck_."

"Is that good?" Dave asked uncertainly.

"Dave, you're like eight inches…" Sebastian grinned, "That's amazing! I can't wait for you to fuck me, oh my god…"

"I thought you wanted to blo…"

"-Like this?" Sebastian winked at Dave's impatience and sank his mouth around the head of Dave's cock, sucking gently and wriggling his tongue.

"Holy fuck!" Dave bit out, his hands flying to Sebastian's hair and sinking deep into the silky strands. "Don't stop. Please. Oh my god…"

Sebastian moaned around him and Dave felt tingles start to shake their way down his legs.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck," Dave pleaded.

"Now?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow at him, pulling his mouth away with a crude slurp. Dave just nodded.

"Thank fuck," Sebastian sighed and suddenly held Dave's hand. Dave stared at their hands where their fingers entwined, and had the strangest feeling of familiarity. He had never even touched Sebastian before tonight but holding his hand felt… like he'd done it before… like it fit in his own. Sebastian pulled at his hand, moving it towards his own ass, which Dave suddenly noticed was completely bare. Sebastian's pants were flung in the corner. Dave could only imagine that he'd removed them while his mouth had been distracting Dave.

"I've got a plug in," Sebastian purred as Dave's fingers discovered the flat base of silicone. "Just in case."

Dave didn't really know what that meant but he let his fingers wander over the base of it gently.

"Tug it," Sebastian urged and Dave noticed he was practically writhing with expectation.

"Come up here," Dave heaved him to the lounge and smiled when their lips met automatically as if it were natural.

Dave kissed him softly and pressed him backwards on the lounge until he was holding his weight over Sebastian, who drew his knees up against the sides of Dave's chest.

Sebastian's breath was shuddery and shallow as Dave pulled back, staring at him with a small smile and running his hand down to wrap around his cock and stroke him.

"Don't tease me," Sebastian pleaded, his eyes huge, "I want you."

Dave felt himself chuckle at the absurdity of that. _No one_ wanted him. Not like _that_.

But Sebastian seemed to so Dave let his fingers work firmly over the plug, twisting and pulling gently. Dave was absolutely entranced by his ass and the way his muscles eased and tightened as he moved the toy. Sebastian was whining rhythmically and Dave lay little kisses on his knees as he thrust the toy back in and Sebastian cried out.

"Need your fingers," Sebastian gasped after Dave did this a few times. Dave didn't know what to do. His nervousness must have shown because Sebastian said roughly, "Give it here!" and let his own hand tug the plug out gently but quickly. "Lube in my wallet," he instructed Dave, who leapt up to get to Sebastian's pants immediately. He fumbled through Sebastian's wallet looking for the lube when he found something. Something completely unexpected.

Dave pulled out the small card slowly as Sebastian stroked himself and whined. His eyes were closed so Dave didn't feel guilty.

The card was dog-eared like it had been something Sebastian had picked up frequently. The fold lines were raised and fragile with constant use. But as interesting as the state of the card was, it was even more of an enigma when you coupled it with the information written there.

_Dave. Ward 3, Psychiatric Unit, Lima Memorial. Go in the front door, take the elevator to the third floor and go right. Left at the end of the corridor. Through a waiting room. Ask at the desk. Need to check in. Bring ID._

"God, hurry up!" Sebastian whined, "Come here and I'll suck you again and we can do this without lube!"

Dave quickly put the card back where he'd found it and kept digging, thankfully finding a small pocket that held a sachet of lube and a few condoms. Sebastian was the only guy he'd ever met who kept more than one condom in his wallet at a time. It made good sense to have one. Hell, Dave had one himself. True, it had been there since the seventh grade and only because his Health teacher had accidentally left them in their class after a senior sex-ed class. All the guys had stolen a handful. Puckerman had used his by the end of that year. Dave had used a couple on his own for practice. But that one was still in his wallet.

Sebastian must have realised that Dave was taking a suspiciously long time searching through his wallet and suddenly was at Dave's side, snatching the wallet back. He glared at Dave.

"Snooping?" he sneered, "Not hot."

"You had my hospital information." Dave accused. "Why?"

Sebastian paled. He looked… nervous?

"B-B-Blaine left it behind… At the Lima Bean," he stammered. "I didn't want to leave it lying around."

"That's not Blaine's handwriting," Dave countered with a knowing smile; "He and Kurt gave me a card. His writing is actually really messy. This is neat. And it's not Kurt's. He does big loopy bits."

"Fine, it's mine, okay?" Sebastian snapped, obviously uncomfortable. He put his hands on his hips impatiently "I went to visit you and you were asleep so I left. Now, forget about that and let's use this," he snatched the condom from Dave and waved it around a little manically.

"You came to visit me?" Dave said softly and pulled Sebastian closer. His breath hitched and Dave realised that they were both naked and chuckled lightly. Dave raised a hand to Sebastian's chest and traced a finger over his clavicle. "That was really sweet of you. You're actually kind of adorab-"

"No!" Sebastian yelped and leapt back from him like he'd been burned. "Don't say another word! Not one, do you understand me?"

"Why?" Dave asked, baffled.

"Because as soon as _any _guy I like starts showing interest in me I automatically lose all feelings for them," Sebastian blurted, "Shut up about feelings and crap because I don't want this boner to go to waste right now!"

"You _like_ me?" Dave smiled and ducked his head with happiness.

"Shut up, asshole!" Sebastian snapped, "Didn't you hear what I just told you? I'm all about the chase! If you start spouting this crap you'll lose your chance to fuck me. Is that what you want?"

Dave shook his head wordlessly, suddenly struck by how beautiful Sebastian's eyes were when they flashed with anger like that.

Sebastian made a noise of impatience and grabbed Dave by the hand, dragging him to the bed. Sebastian knelt on all fours and pulled Dave's hand to him. Dave ran a hand over his smooth pale back and felt his cock twitch as he turned his gaze towards Sebastian's ass.

"You need to finger me," Sebastian told him, "Like this." And with that, he reached a finger to his mouth, dipping it inside to wet it, then reached it behind him, pressing it inside himself slowly with a groan. Dave's mouth fell open as he watched Sebastian's long thin finger press in and out. He couldn't take it any longer and began to fumble with the sachet of lube, tearing off a corner with his teeth and slicking up his fingers. He gently pulled Sebastian's hand away with his own clean one, entwining their fingers and stroking his palm softly with his thumb. He began to press his slick middle finger into Sebastian and Dave felt him tighten his grip on his hand.

"That okay?" Dave asked carefully, kissing Sebastian's spine.

"Fuck! _Uh huh_," he ground out, "Two."

Dave tried to press a finger in beside the other, but found Sebastian too tight. He pumped his finger a couple more times, then tried again and this time his fingers began to sink into the tight heat. Dave couldn't get used to how slick and smooth it was inside Sebastian. He'd never really imagined what it would feel like to do this, but it was kind of incredible. His fingers brushed a little lump inside of Sebastian and he moaned wantonly and rocked his hips into thin air.

"More, please!"

"Three?"

"You."

"Three."

"Fuck me!"

"You sure?"

"Just fucking do it! I'm not some innocent little fairy!"

Dave shuddered and opened the condom, rolled it over his cock, smirking at how tight it was. Obviously Sebastian had his own size in his wallet. It was almost painfully tight. He smeared the leftover lube over himself and squeezed the base of his cock to stop himself from coming.

"This might be fast," he warned Sebastian.

"Fast is good," Sebastian pleaded, "Fast and hard!"

Dave moved forwards, aligning his cock with Sebastian and pressing gently. He was surprised by how accommodating Sebastian's body was. It opened easily, allowing him to press inside. Dave almost whited out with the feel of Sebastian; hot, tight, wet, clenching, moaning, hissing, arching, clutching.

Dave sank forward till he was as deep as he could go, then pulled back slightly before thrusting hard and causing Sebastian to cry out with a broken voice.

"Please, please, please, please, please, Sebastian panted.

Dave could hear the need and want in Sebastian's voice but was incredibly frustrated that he couldn't see him.

"Turn over," He ordered and Sebastian whimpered almost involuntarily but twisted awkwardly till he was laying on his back and Dave could look him in the eye.

Dave gave a hard sharp thrust and Sebastian moaned and his head fell back, exposing his throat and his eyes closed.

"Fuck, you're beautiful," Dave said in wonderment.

"Shut up!"

"How long have you been chasing me, then?" Dave teased, fucking into him slowly; deeply, letting Sebastian's eyes roll back in his head. "Been picturing me doing this to you? Fantasising about my cock inside you?"

Dave didn't know what he was saying but he couldn't stop. He was going to blame it on the alcohol. Sure. That was it.

"Uggghhh!" Sebastian whined loudly and pressed his hips up, aching to feel Dave fuck into him properly.

"You've been aching after me," Dave grinned and pumped his hips furiously half a dozen times, grinning as Sebastian began to practically scream on each deep thrust.

Then Dave stilled and raised a hand to Sebastian's face. His eyes were still closed and his breathing was ragged. His erection was poking into Dave's stomach as he leant forward to trace Sebastian's lips. Sebastian's eyes flew open at the tender touch and opened his mouth; no doubt to protest, but Dave shushed him.

"Tell me about how much you want me," Dave whispered, "How you've been planning this moment for weeks."

Sebastian looked at him with unsure eyes, but obviously saw the bartering system on offer. If he told Dave, he got fucked. If he didn't, he was stuck in this agonising limbo.

"I wanted you since before you talked to me at the jukebox that night. It was part of my plan to act like I didn't want you," Sebastian managed before Dave fucked into him viciously for about fifteen seconds as a reward. Sebastian's cries were muffled by Dave's lips on his own as he thrust hard and fast, then stilled.

"So I insulted you and I didn't mean it. I was going to wait till you were really down then pity-fuck you."

That earned him about seven sharp thrusts.

"Then you… You were in the hospital," Sebastian bit out, and he blamed the way his eyes got teary on the sheer sexual frustration. "And I went to see you and you were sleeping. Then I realised I still wanted to sleep with you. Only I wanted you to fuck me. I wanted to teach you. I wanted to be your first."

"Oh, Jesus, Sebastian!" Dave arched and yanked Sebastian's legs over his shoulders, bending him in half and pumping into him frantically.

"Gonna come!" Sebastian cried out, gripping him tightly and biting his lip.

"Do it," Dave ordered, "Come all around me. Make me come."

Sebastian whimpered loudly and reached a hand down, stroking himself up to an orgasm, coming in thick white spurts that landed on his stomach and halfway up his chest. Dave was still thrusting, but his hips stuttered and shook as Sebastian clenched around him and he came in the condom with a shout.

The two lay there breathing heavily for several minutes, wordlessly coming down together. Dave kissed Sebastian once, dirtily and sloppily then eased out of him and got up immediately. He pulled the condom off and tossed it in the trash can that was conveniently in the corner. He began to pull on his pants and shirt. Sebastian lay there watching him, unable to name the panic that was speeding through his body at the realisation that Dave was going to leave.

"What are you doing?" he asked in a small voice finally.

"Leaving," Dave shrugged. "Thanks."

"Thanks?" Sebastian yelped incredulously, "What is happening here?"

"Well, you told me you only wanted a fuck. You got that," Dave explained patiently, "And I really need to get home."

"Will I see you again?" Sebastian demanded.

"You mean for sex?" Dave asked in surprise. "Why? I thought you lost interest after the chase?"

"I don't feel like I've won the chase yet!" Sebastian demanded, "You're acting all weird!"

"So, what do you want?" Dave asked slowly.

"I want to see you tomorrow night! I want to see you Sunday night! I want to see you next week!"

"So, you want to date?"

"I didn't say that!"

"It was implied."

"Implications are your prerogative. I didn't say it."

Dave walked back to the bed where Sebastian was still naked and covered in his own come. He kissed him hard and Sebastian whined in happiness and kissed him back deeply.

"Do you feel like you've caught me yet?" Dave hummed and suddenly it made sense to Sebastian. Why Dave was acting like this had meant nothing to him and why he was acting like he was ready to leave. Sebastian had to keep chasing him.

Sebastian hated how much he liked that Dave understood him well enough to use it against him.

"Not yet," Sebastian smiled and kissed Dave quickly.

* * *

Eight years later, as they lay in their own bed in their own apartment, wedding bands on their fingers and come on their stomachs, eyes blown and breaths shaky, Dave whispered something to Sebastian.

"I think you finally caught me," he smiled.

"I'll chase you forever," Sebastian grinned and pressed himself against Dave with a deprived whine, kissing him needily. "Round two?"

**Whaddya think? =D**


End file.
